Friendship Never Dies
by Noroi Katie
Summary: Kachie Daisuke has been having the same dream for the past few nights, and doesn't know what it means. Then, one day on her way out for school, something strange happens to her and now she is mixed up in world of demons and monsters.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! Katie here and this is my first ever fanfic posted on and its about Inuyasha! (woo big surprise) So please, give it lots of reviews and compliments! I LOVE compliments! So, I hope you enjoy the story! WOOT….

Disclaimer : I'd just like to say that none of the characters in this story are mine, except Kaitsurinu, Kachie, and the rest of the Daisuke family - All credits to Rumiko Takahashi!

Prologue 

"What's the matter?" The little girl asked as Inuyasha looked up with tearful eyes. "Are you talking to me?" He asked as he wiped away some tears. "Of course I am silly!" She said as she extended her hand, signaling she would help him up. "You're not gonna run away?" He asked as he took her hand and stood up. "Why would I do that? That's mean!" The little girl smiled. "By the way, what's your name?" She asked "…it's Inuyasha" he replied. "I'm Kaitsurinu! Let's be friends!" She said as she picked up a bright red ball. "Catch!" She said, and threw the ball up into the air. Inuyasha smiled as he caught the ball and laughed for the first time ever since he lived in that village. She was the only friend he ever had during his childhood; they were inseparable. But Kaitsurinu's parents highly disapproved of their friendship. They thought that their daughter shouldn't be palling around with such a vile creature and planned on leaving for another village. Without any warning towards Kaitsurinu, they left. Inuyasha sadly watched as they walked away. But before she left she gave Inuyasha a huge hug, promising that she would come back for him. Inuyasha started crying, Kaitsurinu lightly brushed away his tears. "Please don't cry, then I'll start crying!…" she said, trying to put on a smile. "Do you promise you'll be back?" He said, trying to return a smile. "Promise! Cross my heart, hope to die!" She then quickly pecked a kiss on his cheek and smirked. That's when she left and he hasn't seen her since. That's when he formed an ever-growing hatred for humans. Vowing never to trust another person. Because his first friend…and love never returned. Little did he know, there's more to the story, a lot more


	2. Chapter 1

Hoorah! Its chapter 1! Woot! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter 'cause I introduce a few new characters! Isn't it exciting? Did you guys like the Prologue?

Chapter 1 – Present Day Japan, at the home of Kachie Daisuke.

Kachie laid in bed, deep in thought. 'I had that dream again, what does it mean?' She remembered each detail of the dream, exactly as it happened. -- She was sitting in an empty village. There was nobody else there, she was all alone. Then, she suddenly felt someone lean against her back. She quickly turned to see who it was. It was a boy with beautiful, long white hair and dog ears. His back was faced towards her so she couldn't make out who he was. Then, a voice filled her head, repeating 'find him' over and over. "AHHHH! I'm so confused!" Kachie said as she swung her legs over the edge of her bed. She sighed, rubbed her eyes, and groaned. "…What time it is…?" She mumbled, trying to read the clock. Her eyes were still blurry from rubbing them. "…HOLY CRAP! IT'S 6:55! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Kachie shrieked as she tried to put her uniform on. "Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod of if I'm late again, my mom will kill me!" She grabbed her backpack and ran out the door, snatching a piece of toast on her way out. "Hi mom bye mom love you!" She closed the door and sprinted toward the front gate. "Hey Kachie! Come help me!" Hanna, Kachie's little sister, asked while signaling for Kachie to come over. "What is it Hanna? You're gonna make me be late!" Kachie said as she walked over to Hanna. "What do you want?" She growled, getting annoyed. "I was playing catch, and I let go of my ball and it rolled into the family shrine…and I'm too afraid to go in there." Hanna explained. "and you want me to go and get it for you, right?" Kachie added as Hanna nodded. Kachie sighed and slumped over toward the door of the shrine. She stepped inside and grabbed the ball, turning around to prove to Hanna that there wasn't anything to be scared about. "See, nothing here to be sca-…" She was interrupted when to ground beneath her began to quiver. "What the-?" She mumbled as the ground under her feet disappeared and she fell into an abyss of darkness. Hanna had been too afraid to look as her big sister entered the shrine, so she looked away and closed her eyes. Yet when she heard Kachie's scream, she freaked and ran into the house. A second later, Hanna came back out with her mother. "Mommy! I heard Kachie scream and now she's gone!" Hanna explained, nearly on the verge of break down. "Dear, she must have gone off to school, I'm sure she's fine." Her mother assured. "You're probably right mommy…but…" Hanna said as she curiously stepped towards the shrine. Everything was left untouched, except her ball was missing. Puzzled, she quickly ran back to her mother's side. "…never mind." Andthey walked back to the house. 'It's that time already? I hope that she's successful." Their mother thought to herself.

Kachie's eyes began to open, she was knocked unconscious after she had fallen. She fully opened her eyes and tried to sit up. "Where am I?" She asked herself as she stood up. Her vision was still out of focus, but she could tell she was in some type of hole due to the light coming from above. "Wha-? How did I get in here?" She felt her way around, looking for something to get out. She reached up and grabbed the edge of the hole. But when she tried to swing herself up, she hit something with her foot. "Damn, Hanna must be pissed. She probably thinks I stole it." She said as she picked up the ball and threw it up, over the edge of the hole. Kachie lifted herself out of the hole, then looked back down into it. "Where did that hole come from? Must have not been steady enough…maybe." Kachi continued out of the shrine, but stopped in mid-step. "Umm…Where's my house…?"


	3. Chapter 2

Well everyone, welcome to Chapter 2! You know, I was listening to my American Idiot CD and I realized that Whatshername is like the exact same thing as this story! I mean, it may not seem like it now but I have the whole story planned out in my head so it sounds exactly the same to me - lol. Hope you guys like this chapter and be sure to comment!

Chapter 2

She stepped out of the shrine slowly, still baffled. Instead of where her house should be, there was a dirt path. On the outskirts of the path were small huts that were falling apart. Not knowing what to do about this dilemma, Kachie continued walking down the road, kicking the ball each step. 'What am I going to do? I have no idea where the hell I am or how I got here.' She thought as she kicked up the ball and started juggling with it. "Maybe there are some people around who can help me…" Kachie said to herself, looking through each of the large holes in the small huts in search on human inhabitance. But there was no prevail in finding a single person, absolutely no sign of life for miles. The loneliness seemed to go on and on.

After a few minutes of aimlessly wandering around, she came upon a huge building, which looked to be some kind of temple. She walked up the steps and was about to open the doors when she heard a murmur from behind her. Startled, she turned to see a man dressed in rags. "Umm…could you please help me, I'm sort of lo-" She was interrupted when the man hurriedly ran over and covered her mouth. "Shh! Are you crazy? Going in there could cost you your life!" The man said in a whisper, shaking uncontrollably. "My life? Why?" Kachie asked in utter confusion. "Don't you know? The great demon lives in there!" He explained. "Demon? What are you talking about?" Kachie screeched. "Shh! Be quiet, he might wake up!…We can't talk here. Follow me." The man led Kachie to a small hideout, just outside of the village.

"50 years ago, this village was full and prosperous. But all that was halted when a demon attacked. The demon was strong and destroyed many homes and livestock. Lucky for us, a female warrior was passing by and defeated the demon for us." The man stated. "Then why don't you just get that warrior to defeat this demon for you?" The man's expression turned to a gloomy look. "During the battle, she was killed." Kachie frowned. "I'm so sorry…" "Its alright, but that's not all that happened. You see, after the demon was killed, its corpse still contained power from something every demon desires: a shard of the Shikon no Tama. Our emperor was a greedy man and yearned for more power. He soon offered himself to that demon and absorbed his power along with the shard. After that he grew and grew into the demon we know now in the temple. He makes all the villagers work and do his bidding. If they refuse, they are killed on the spot. We have sent many messengers on the search for someone to help us, but none have returned with the hope of freedom." The man finished and looked towards the ground. "Is there anything I can do to help out?" Kachie said. The man looked up at her. "I wish you could, but the demon is just too powerful." "There has to be something we can do about it!" Kachie said as she stormed out of the hideout, but was stalled when she bumped into something. "Wha-?" She looked up in awe and terror as she stared face to face with the demon.


End file.
